


Wake Up

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can finally get married. Nick just has to wake up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Job often wondered if it was ethical for him to operate on his partner of thirty-four years whenever he was wheeled in here. No one knew about their relationship, and Job thought he did a good job of distributing his care evenly and impartially among his patients, but the fact was he wasn’t impartial and he did care more, or at least differently, when Nick was in need of medical attention. He should call someone else in, Goodman or Simmons or someone. He felt like he might lose it, which couldn’t happen. Nick wasn’t the only patient at the moment.

He had just heard on the radio that he and Nick could finally get married. He didn’t actually skip around the office all day, but it was a close thing. He spotted the same bouncy good mood in a few other agents as well. Even Agent Hand was wearing one of her contained grins, despite having one of those migraines she was prone to. “Give me medicine,” she said. “I can’t have a headache today. I refuse.”

The hours seemed to tick by as slowly as possible to spite him. All he wanted was for Nick to get back so that they could celebrate together. As soon as Nick got back they were going to get married and shed the quotation marks that everyone else insisted on encasing around that word. He’d forgotten to consider the possibility of Nick coming back on a stretcher.

He would be okay. As a doctor Job knew for sure Nick would be okay. As his husband- well, partner still, he supposed. No. Husband. As a husband, he felt anxious and worried and restless. He felt less sure. He’d done everything he could do as a doctor. All he could do now was hold his hand and wait. He hated that part.

“You better wake up soon,” Job murmured. There weren’t any other doctors around, but the other patients were trying to sleep. “You promised to marry me. You’re not getting out of it that easily.” He was trying to cheer himself up and failing. Even to himself that joke wasn’t funny. “It’s finally legal. You don’t want to miss it. You don’t get to be mad at me if you miss it.”

Nick wasn’t responding. Job took one of the rings out of his pocket and caressed Nick’s hand with it. They bought the rings a few years ago. They didn’t wear them. Personal effects were too dangerous in this business. “You hold onto mine,” Nick had said. “When we get married, give it back. I’ll keep it in my wallet or on my dresser or something.” Job carried them both in his pocket every day until now. Maybe he could coax Nick awake with it.

“I still have your ring,” he said, tracing the cool gold metal over Nick’s veins. “Wake up whenever you’re ready. I’ll still have it. I love you.”

He felt Nick’s hand tighten around his. He wouldn’t have to wait long.


End file.
